Mèze
by JujuBurst
Summary: Et si un jour, Ciel et Sebastian recevait l'aide d'une autre lignée de la reine? Qu'est-elle vraiment? Quel est ce sentiment étrange que ressent Ciel chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur Mèze? Cette story ce passe après la saison 2, ce qui veut dire que Ciel est un démon.
1. Chapter 1

Tock. Tock.

C'est le bruit que fit la porte, pendant que le soleil commençait à envahir la pièce de sa douce lumière matinale.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" demanda une jeune fille d'une voix anormalement douce. Elle avait 14 ans, ses cheveux blancs comme la neige descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle dirigea ses yeux rouges rubis vers la porte d'où venait le bruit.

"Il est l'heure de vous lever, mademoiselle. Vos parents vous attendent pour le déjeuner." dit la voix d'un vieil homme aux cheveux gris, il portait la tenue des serviteurs du manoir, le manoir des Keaburn, la tenue était simple, elle se composait d'une chemise blanche, pardessus laquelle il y avait une veste noire, ainsi qu'une cravate et un pantalon noir, les souliers aussi étaient noirs, un habit habituel pour des serviteurs.

"Je n'ai pas faim. Dit-leurs que je ne viendrai pas, de toute manière, j'ai reçue une missive hier soir. Je partirais un peu plus tard dans la matinée, prépare-moi un moyen de transport s'il-te-plaît." demanda-t-elle.

"Comme bon vous semble, mademoiselle." répondit-il en repartant vers la salle à manger, en arrivant il délivra rapidement son message. Les parents ne protestèrent pas, ils avaient acceptés depuis longtemps que leur fille pouvait se débrouiller seule.

Quand elle descendit, elle était habillée d'une robe noire qui laissait à découvert ses épaules, les rebords de sa robe étaient faits de dentelles rouges, sa robe donnait à son teint, déjà très pâle, une allure encore plus pâle, elle pourrait passer pour morte. Deux bagues ornaient sa main gauche, l'une étant noir avec une améthyste violette, l'autre étant aussi noir représentait un crâne sculpté dans un matériau inconnu.

"Faîtes attention à vous chère fille." la salua son père, démontrant peu d'affection.

"Fait un bon voyage Mèze, et reviens vite avant que la maison soit trop silencieuse." lui demanda sa mère, elle, elle adorait sa fille plus que tout.

"Au revoir mère, père." les salua Mèze avant de sortir et de se diriger vers le carrosse que Kano avait préparé pour elle, à sa demande. Bientôt ils furent sur la route.

Ciel Phantomhive, un jeune compte de l'âge de 14 ans ayant perdu ses parents il y a trois ans se réveilla, son serviteur, Sebastian Michaelis, l'avait forcé à se réveiller dès que le soleil avait pointé le bout de son nez.

Sebastian l'habilla rapidement, mais soigneusement, quand ils arrivèrent en bas les autres serviteurs étaient surpris de le voir debout si tôt, d'habitude il ne prenait jamais le déjeuner avec eux.

"Tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu m'as levé si tôt Sebastian?" demanda Ciel en laçant un regard noir à son serviteur.

"Nous avons reçus une missive de la reine, tôt dans la matinée, my lord." déclara-t-il en sortant une enveloppe blanche d'une de ses poches antérieures.

Il y avait effectivement le seau de la reine dessus, il prit son coupe-papier et ouvrit l'enveloppe. "Sa majestée nous demande d'enquêter sur d'horribles morts inexpliqués dans une ville près de Londres, elle dit aussi que... elle nous envoie de l'aide, qui arrivera se soir!?" s'exclama Ciel à la fin de la lettre, il était surpris que la reine leurs envoi de l'aide, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant.

"De l'aide? Mais pourquoi?" demanda Sebastian, ils avaient vécus des aventures très dangereuses et jamais la reine n'avait envoyé personne pour les aidés. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait l'inquiéter autant.

"Peu importe, nous allons avoir un invité. Prépare-lui une chambre Sebastian, sa majestée veux que nous partions dans trois jours, d'ici là, nous allons nous occuper de notre invité." lui ordonna Ciel finissant son repas.

Quand il fut 11h, on sonna à la porte, Sebastian s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Devant lui se tenait un vieil homme, du même âge que monsieur Tanaka. "Comment puis-je vous aider monsieur?" demanda Sebastian en lui donnant un de ses fameux sourire.

"Je suis l'humble serviteur de mademoiselle Keaburn, celle invitée pour vous aider dans votre enquête de première ordre. Vous pouvez m'appeler Kano." se présenta-t-il sans laisser paraître la moindre émotion, à grand malheur de Sebastian.

"Je vous en prie, entrez." les invita-t-ils, l'homme rentra devant lui bientôt suivi d'une jeune fille habillée en noir, du même âge que son jeune maître, selon lui.

"Ou est le compte Phantomhive? N'est-ce pas la moindre des choses de venir souhaitez la bienvenu à une invitée qui a fait une longue route pour venir jusqu'ici." demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle, elle finit par l'apercevoir dans l'escalier.

Quand il la vit pour la première fois, le cœur de Ciel saute un battement. "Quel est ce sentiment étrange?" se demanda-t-il intérieurement, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se présenter. "Bienvenue, je suis le compte Ciel Phantomhive."

"Enchantée, je suis Mèze Keaburn, fille de John Keaburn." se présenta-t-elle.

"Sebastian va vous montrez votre chambre, j'espère que vous vous plairez chez moi." déclara-t-il avant de retourner à ses occupations.

À suivre.


	2. Chapter 2

La chambre dans laquelle fut emmenée Mèze était plutôt modeste, à son avis du moins, elle était composée d'un grand lit blanc impeccable, d'une commode en bois bien travaillée, d'un bureau avec une chaise en velours et de plusieurs lampes richement décorées.

Son major d'homme mit les bagages de son employeur près de la commode et commença à les défaire et à les ranger soigneusement. "Merci, Kano, mais va plutôt voir si on peut avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent plutôt. " demanda Mèze, ce que fit le vielle homme, mais il fit une courte révérence avant de partir.

Mèze se changea rapidement dans une tenue plus décontractée, ce qui se résumait en un pyjama noir et des pantoufles à l'effigie de lapin noir aux yeux roses. Bientôt on cogna à sa porte. "Désolé de vous dérangez mademoiselle, puis-je entrer?" demanda la voix de Sebastian de l'autre côté de la porte. Mèze se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit sans cérémonie. "Vous ai-je réveillé?" demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude, mais Mèze ne fut pas dupe par son comportement qui se voulait serviable.

"Non, je venais juste de me changer pour ne plus étouffer dans ces robes trop voyantes. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais." demanda-t-elle sans ménagement ou gêne.

"Je venais vous dire que le dîner sera bientôt prêt." l'informa Sebastian.

Mais Mèze ne sembla pas vraiment heureuse de la nouvelle. "Est-ce qu'il est prêt?" demanda-t-elle.

Sebastian semblait surpris par la question, plus habituer à recevoir des remercîments ou à être inviter à repartir. "Euh, non." répondit-il.

"Alors ne me le dit pas, je préfère le savoir seulement quand c'est prêt et pas avant. " l'informa-t-elle avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sebastian resta sur place un moment avant de repartir à ses occupations, se demandant si la reine avait bien fait de leurs envoyé Mèze, mais il ne dirait par politesse envers la reine.

Mèze commença à s'impatienter, car les minutes défilaient toujours, mais Kano n'était toujours pas revenu, il devait rapidement être au courant des habitudes quotidiennes de Ciel et ses servants afin de suivre le rythme, mais il ne les connaîtra jamais s'il passait toutes ses journées dehors.

Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, Kano revint avec une valise contenant ce dont avait besoin sa maîtresse, et il arriva de justesse, car juste après avoir rangé la valise, le serviteur de tout à l'heure recogna à leur porte.

"J'espère ne pas vous dérangez mademoiselle, mais je viens vous annoncer que le dîner est prêt." l'informa Sebastian d'un ton amical et poli.

"J'arrive, laissez-moi le temps de ranger mes affaires." répondit-elle, et ce n'était pas un mensonge, car elle avait commencé à lire un livre parlant d'un pauvre devenu roi, Arthur Pendragon.

Mèze rangea le livre dans la valise sous son lit avant de demander à Kauno de visiter les lieux afin de lui faire un topo plus tard, puis elle sorti de sa chambre et commença à se diriger vers la cuisine, à la surprise des autres servants et du compte, elle arriva dans un pyjama qui avait l'air très enfantin, malgré sa couleur sombre, mais Mèze les ignora en prenant place à l'une des nombreuses chaises et attendit d'être servi, heureusement pour elle, Sebastian arriva juste après qu'elle ait pris place et déposa des assiettes devant chacun d'eux en leurs décrivant le repas que Mèze ne retenu pas, de toute façon, elle s'en fichait.

"La reine vous a-t-elle donnée des informations par rapports à notre quête?" demanda Mèze sans détour, toujours aussi à l'aise de toutes les situations dans lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée.

"Non, malheureusement, sauf l'endroit où nous devons nous rendre, mais vous devez déjà le savoir, n'est-ce pas?" demanda le compte Phantomhive en posant son regard sur la jeune femme à sa droite.

"C'est vrai, mais j'ai quand même un peu enquêtée sur la manière dont les victimes ont été tués, et je crois savoir ce que c'est, mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, il ne faut pas se précipiter aux conclusions attises." déclara-t-elle, les surprenants non seulement par son initiative, mais aussi par sa sagesse, égalant celle du jeune compte, que personne n'avait même approché par le passé, le compte venait de se trouver une égale.

"C'est malheureux qu'elle soit mortelle, nous aurions pus passer de bon moment ensemble, régnants avec notre immortalité." pensa le compte.

Après le dîner, et les souhaits d'une nuit calme, Ciel et Mèze se séparèrent afin de se diriger chacun dans leur chambre.

À suivre.


End file.
